Housing
Summary Housing is a mechanic that allows players to receive various benefits. These benefits usually include the ability to rest and storage units to store items. Other housings that are expensive provides more benefits and can range from but not limited to: * Personal chefs/servants * Furnaces/anvils * Fishing Wells * Ore Wall * Portals * Bigger Storage Units In the Frontier, Realtor Reynold is notably known as the NPC that allows the players to purchase the homes they wish to purchase in the Frontier. He can be found throughout the Frontier, making an appearance in the following locations: * Celestial Field * Matumada * The Long Coast * The Quiet Field * Topple Town In order to purchase a house, the player must talk to Realtor Reynold at any locations that he can be found in. From there, they will be provided with a short explanation with the house before being given a certain amount of price in order to own it. Players also have the ability to invite their friends and other strangers into their homes that they have purchased. To invite people over, the players should interact with the scroll found on the exterior of their homes, typically found at the door. Once interacted, the players can begin to whitelist players currently found in the server. They also have the ability to add and remove people from the list if they wish to do so. Note: There is no limit to how many houses a player can own. Home Teleportation Button The Home Teleportation Button was a small feature that was introduced during the 1.10 (Fishing) Update. It's a small button that can be found at the center of the players' inventory's pop-up screens. Players can press this button to teleport back to their home and if they do not have a home, they are likely to be teleported back to Topple Town and/or The Town of Right and Wrong. The cooldown of the home teleportation button is 15 minutes before it can be used again. List of Houses List of Benefits Provided By Houses * Bed ** Allows the players to restore their HP to its fullest during the nighttime and perhaps, during the daytime in later updates. ** Provided by all homes except the Boathouse and Ice Spire. * Chef ** Allows the players to acquire food that they can carry around as they venture in the Frontier. ** Provided by Topple Castle in Topple Town. ** Foods mainly include Pies and Breads. * Fishing Well ** Allows the players to acquire fish(es) from the well. ** Provided by Celestial Field's Tower and Ice Spire. * Furnace ** Allows the players to smith ores into bars, typically with the usage of coal ores. ** Provided by Topple Castle in Topple Town, Celestial Field's Tower, and The Quiet Field's Tower. * Invitations ** Allows the players to invite people and friends into their very own homes. ** Provided by all housing. ** To invite, players should interact with the paper attached to the exteriors of their home, typically found at the door. * Ore Wall ** Allows the players to mine ores that regenerates over a certain course of time. ** Provided by The Quiet Field's Tower. ** The ore wall is currently glitched/broken as of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update. *** The ore wall will not regenerate new ores. * Portals ** Allows the players to use it in order to be teleported to different locations, specifically The Town of Right and Wrong or Topple Town. ** Provided by Celestial Field's Tower, The Quiet Field's Tower, and Ice Spire. *** Celestial Field's Tower = Portal to Topple Town *** The Quiet Field's Tower = Portal to The Town of Right and Wrong *** Ice Spire = Zap Machinery to The Forgotten Lands * Smithing Stations ** Allows the players to perform the profession of crafting; smithing ores into bars, typically with the usage of coal ores and/or smelting bars into ore-based armor sets and perhaps in later updates, tools, and weapons. ** Comes with an anvil and furnace. ** Provided by Celestial Field's Tower and The Quiet Field's Tower. * Storage Slots ** Allows the players to store items they wish to keep in order to preserve them or keep them in a safe place where they won't be lost upon the players' deaths. ** Provided by all homes. *** 100K Realtor Reynold's Home = 10 *** 500K Boathouse = 20 *** 700K Topple Town House = 20 *** 2.5M Topple Castle = 40 *** 5M Field Towers = 60 *** 15M Ice Spire = 80 Category:Lists and Guides Category:Public